The goals of the Administrative Core (AC) are to support the research, to facilitate communication, and to oversee the seamless integration of research among the 4 Research Projects and the 4 Cores. To achieve these goals the AC has the following specific aims: 1) To coordinate the work of the Research Projects and Cores by holding biweekly meetings and semi-annual retreats of senior and junior investigators to plan CHAPS-SJV activities and discuss scientific issues. 2) To manage the financial and personnel aspects of the overall CHAPS-SJV Center. 3) To coordinate with the External Advisory Committee, support their efforts, set up meetings and make travel arrangements. 4) To provide synergies in the field work in Fresno by establishing the CHAPS-SJV field office with colleagues at UCSF-Fresno and Clinical Sierra Vista: a) to oversee the recruitment and management of subjects in the three Research Projects which will interact with these subjects; b) to oversee the collection, storage and distribution of the blood samples collected from subjects; the blood samples will be separated into plasma and cells; the cells will be analyzed by the Atopy Mechanisms Project and the plasma by the Obesity-Glucose Dysregulation Project; c) to ensure a well-coordinated collaboration between University of California, Berkeley (UCB) and California State University-Fresno (CSU Fresno) on the fourth Research Project; and d) to host the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC). 5) To support the Children's Health Specialist, Dr. John Balmes. 6) To support the career development of Faculty Development Investigator and other creative junior faculty-level investigators at UCB, Stanford University, and CSU Fresno through direct mentorship with senior investigators and workshops presented by them to expose the junior investigators to the diversity in environmental health sciences, from basic sciences (mechanisms of immunopathogenesis), through respiratory effects, field work (exposure assessment, subject recruitment), community engagement, epidemiology and data analysis. 7) To support the data management and QA/QC operations of CHAPS-SJV. 8) To support and implement the data sharing plan. 9) To support the annual CEHC meetings and the travel of CHAPS-SJV investigators to these meetings.